


I Love It When You

by cafeaulaitzu



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: "I love it when you", Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, useless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeaulaitzu/pseuds/cafeaulaitzu
Summary: A series of short drabbles/oneshots when Chaewon and Minjoo says "I love it when you _____ " to each other.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 38





	1. Mess Up Our Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> As in the description, it'll be a compilation of 2kim saying "I love it when you" to each other (that I'll hopefully have more scenarios added in this series,,).
> 
> The titles of the chapters goes like "I love it when you + the title of the chapter", for example, for the first oneshot it'll be "I love it when you mess up our breakfast".
> 
> Please enjoy reading!

_Minjoo messes up in cooking for their breakfast (again), and Chaewon is there to comfort her._

______

"I love it when you mess up our breakfast."

As though in shock, Minjoo turned around in one swift second, her right hand still holding the silicon spatula, and her left with the frying pan, an almost-burnt omelette sizzling on the pan.

Minjoo's brows frowned in confusion, her eyes filled with imaginary question marks, but she looked cute to Chaewon though.

"Huh?" Minjoo voiced out her confusion, half of her mind not caring about the sizzling omelette that already smelled burnt, thinking that she misheard what the older Kim said, "What did you say?"

Chaewon chuckled, yet shook her head gently, "No, it's nothing."

"Ah, unnie~" Minjoo whined.

______

Chaewon's morning started with a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead just as she stirred a little, and when she opened her eyes (accompanied with her annoyed baby noise), Minjoo smiling fondly at her, her cute dimples showing right on the part of her cheeks below her eyes was the view that greeted her.

"Good morning, Chaewon unnie."

"Mmm...Good morning, Minjoo-yah," Chaewon smiled a little as she closed her eyes, arms circling around Minjoo's neck to bring her down into an embrace, "Let's stay in bed for a little longer."

Minjoo struggled to get up from Chaewon's hug (although she had to admit, cuddling in bed with Chaewon in the morning is always a yes), but her efforts were in vain because Chaewon was determined that both of them should stay in bed for the weekend mornings.

"Wait, Chaewon-ah let me get up...I'm gonna cook breakfast for both of us today!"

Chaewon raised one of her brows, her arms loosening and Minjoo breaking free from her embrace. "Look, I know I mess up in cooking most of the times, but I have a feeling that I'll cook well today!"

Chaewon couldn't contain a laugh as it escaped from her lips, "Alright, alright, I'm not saying you can't, it's just that it's been some time since you volunteered to cook."

"Eunbi unnie taught me how to cook omelette a few days ago and I think I'll do well, it's easy!" the younger Kim looked confident as she pumped her fist into the air, a determined look in her eyes. "And I'll make sure that we'll get a good breakfast today! With your favourite brewed coffee!"

"Okay then Chef Kim, go have a wash up first so you can start your great cooking," Chaewon gave Minjoo a gentle push, smiling fondly at her girlfriend as Minjoo got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom with little skips, humming a melody to herself.

______

The first thing Chaewon heard when she walked out from the bathroom with a hand towel in her hands, was Minjoo yelping in the kitchen. When Chaewon understood what happened, it was Minjoo accidentally cracked some small pieces of eggshells into the egg she just cracked in a bowl, eyes quivering a little as she turned to look at Chaewon, looking like a lost puppy.

Chaewon gently ruffled Minjoo's dark brown hair as she comforted the slightly younger girl, "It's fine, I do that sometimes as well, just try to get those pieces out using a spoon."

With various attempts on getting the pieces of eggshells out from the bowl of cracked eggs, Minjoo was finally able to beat the eggs and start cooking.

As per Minjoo requested, Chaewon stayed out from helping her after the egg incident, opting to sit behind the kitchen counter and staring at Minjoo's busy figure in front of the stove, her chin resting on her left hand.

To be honest, Minjoo started off quite successfully, and Chaewon was proud of her on how she controlled the heating as she melted the butter over a medium-low heat and adding the eggs for a minute – and then Minjoo switched to a higher temperature.

Chaewon wasn't sure if it was what Eunbi taught the younger, but she chose to observe unless a fire happens.

(Besides, Minjoo was determined to cook by herself for both of them, Chaewon didn't want to break her determination.)

As the sizzling of the egg and the nice smell was filling up the space, Chaewon saw Minjoo adding their omelette fillings – they chose bacon and cheese for today, something a little different from their usual ones with spinach, tomato and cheese, into the soon-to-be omelette.

And then it happened.

Minjoo mispredicted the time she should let the omelette cook for another few seconds instead of a minute, and with the higher temperature she switched to from before, the omelette was starting to smell burnt.

"Oh no..." Minjoo mumbled softly to herself, her shoulders noticeably slumping as she failed her omelettes.

Chaewon, a little heartbroken from Minjoo's disappointment in her own cooking, frowned a little as she contemplated what to say to Minjoo so that she can comfort her girlfriend who looked like a sad Pepe now.

"I love it when you mess up our breakfast."

As though in shock, Minjoo turned around in one swift second, her right hand still holding the silicon spatula, and her left with the frying pan, an almost-burnt omelette sizzling on the pan.

Minjoo's brows frowned in confusion, her eyes filled with imaginary question marks, but she looked cute to Chaewon though.

"Huh?" Minjoo voiced out her confusion, half of her mind not caring about the sizzling omelette that already smelled burnt, thinking that she misheard what the older Kim said, "What did you say?"

Chaewon chuckled, yet shook her head gently, "No, it's nothing."

"Ah, unnie~" Minjoo whined.

Chaewon stood, deciding to step in and help Minjoo with the now-burnt omelette, repeated what she said. "I love it when you mess up our breakfast, because that will be the reason why I'll always be with you, because I'll have to teach you how to cook properly so that we can live a healthy and happy life."

Her comfort words ended with a half-hearted teasing.

Right hand gently holding Minjoo's right hand with the silicon spatula, Chaewon guided Minjoo's hand to fold the burnt omelette into half, placing it onto a white plate and said, "This is mine. We'll make a new omelette for you, and I'll guide you step by step."

Minjoo set the pan and spatula down, turning to face Chaewon and hugged the older tightly. "Unnie, I'm so grateful to have you."

"Yah, don't mind it. Your cooking isn't that bad," Chaewon laughed a little as she pat Minjoo's back, occasionally rubbing circles to comfort the sad girl. 

"Say, what do I do if I don't have you by my side?" Minjoo broke away from their hug just far enough to properly look at Chaewon, who was smiling fondly at her.

"I don't see a possibility where I won't be by your side?"

Minjoo gave a soft chuckle and gently punched Chaewon on her shoulder. "You're getting better with words."

"I've learnt from the best," Chaewon countered with one of her eyebrows raising at Minjoo. "Now, get back to cooking, I'm hungry."

And they did, with Chaewon pointing out the mistakes Minjoo made before, and guiding her step by step.

______

It was almost half an hour later when they were done with another plate of omelette for Minjoo and prepared a cup of brewed coffee for Chaewon, a cup of hot chocolate for Minjoo.

"Unnie, are you sure you want to eat the burnt omelette I made? Don't just do it to make me feel better, it might actually harm your health?" Minjoo asked, worry filled her eyes as they sat down, face-to-face at the kitchen counter.

Chaewon took a bite of her burnt omelette and said, "It's not _that_ burnt, it's still edible. And besides, it tastes good, amidst the burnt parts."

Although still worried, Minjoo couldn't talk Chaewon out to stop eating the burnt one, so she could only let her be.

"Minjoo, you did a great job today," Sipping her brewed coffee, Chaewon nonchalantly said.

"I prefer the one you said just now," Minjoo replied, stealing a bite of Chaewon's burnt omelette that she made, "I want to hear it again."

Chaewon smiled as she recalled what she said previously.

"I love it when you mess up our breakfast."


	2. Comfort Me Like You Always Do (With Mint Choco and Maybe Cuddles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaewon had a bad day at work, and Minjoo knows just the right thing to do that would cheer her up.

Minjoo's phone brightened up with some slight vibrations when she was typing away on her laptop, a pair of glasses that was sliding down a little on her nosebridge. She pushed it back to its original place before picking up the phone call, with the name "Eunbi unnie".

"Hello?" Minjoo lowered her voice when she picked up the phone call, carefully standing up from her seat and leaving the quiet office with some occassional noises of keyboard typing, printer printing and whispers between the colleagues with hurried steps.

_"Minjoo-yah? Are you free to talk right now?"_ Eunbi's voice came from Minjoo's phone, and Minjoo halted her steps outside the office, just by the door.

"Yeah, I am. What happened, unnie?" Minjoo asked, her brows furrowing as Eunbi had never called her during work time – well, she did, but that was because of Chaewon...Chaewon?

Minjoo heard Eunbi shifted a little, possibly shifting her weight to the other feet as the older pondered. _"Chaewon accidentally let our deal slipped away to our competing company, and she's really upset about it right now. Would you be able to pick her up after work instead of her going to pick you up later? I hope this will be able to cheer her up, even a little."_

"I see. I'll do what I can, thanks for letting me know, unnie," Minjoo replied with gratitude, albeit a little worried about the older Kim. 

_"Thank you, Minjoo. I have to leave for a meeting now, so I'll see you on the weekend, maybe?"_ Eunbi asked, a relieved sigh leaving her as she spoke. _"You really are the only one I can think of when it comes to cheering Chaewon up."_

Minjoo chuckled a little upon hearing Eunbi's words. "Nah unnie, you forgot about Yena unnie."

_"Yeah, but Yena's antics doesn't always work with Chaewon._ You're _the only one who's_ always _able to cheer her up,"_ Eunbi laughed as Minjoo blushed a little, although Eunbi couldn't see it, _"But yeah, I'll thank you in advance! Cheer Chaewon up!"_

They exchanged goodbyes before the phone call was cut short due to Eunbi's meeting, and Minjoo thought of what she could do for Chaewon to cheer the older up when she was doing her work on her laptop.

Well, mint chocolate ice cream always does its magic, doesn't it?

"Oh, you wanna leave early today?" Chaeyeon smiled with a hint of mischieve as she raised one of her brows playfully. "Going on a date with Chaewon tonight, I see?"

"No, no!" Minjoo waved both her hands around, head shaking furiously as she blushed. "Well, it's got something to do with Chaewon, but no, we're not going on a date...I think."

"You _think_ ," Chaeyeon repeated, still smiling mischievously.

"Okay, unnie," Minjoo gave up, sighing a little as she sat down in front of Chaeyeon's desk, opting to explain. "Chaewon accidentally let a deal slipped for her company, she's really upset and Eunbi unnie asked if I could get off work earlier than usual today to pick Chaewon up which would hopefully cheer her up a little."

"I get it," Chaeyeon nodded, "I can let you get off work for an hour earlier today, so do your thing, Minjoo-yah."

Minjoo didn't know why, but she was a little embarrassed when Chaeyeon pat her on her shoulder with another mischievous smile on her lips.

_Hiinako's Ice Cream Shop._

Minjoo heaved a relieved sigh as she found the familiar ice cream place that she and Chaewon goes to when they get off work early. They have the best ice cream flavours in town, and although hidden in a small alleyway, they very often have new customers going in to check them out as they pass through the alleyway.

Coming to the thought of it, the alleyway was not dark and wet like the usual ones, but a rather small, clean and bright one, with a few other small cafés aside from the ice cream shop.

"Nako-chan! Hii-chan!" 

As Minjoo pushed the glass door open with the warmth from the heater passing through her slightly shivering body because of winter, she called out to the two owners of the ice cream place.

"Minjoo!" Nako squealed a little as she greeted the Kim with a bright smile, while Hitomi looked away from the customer she was serving at the cashier counter. 

"Where's Chaewon unnie? And you're earlier than usual," Hitomi asked as she politely sent the customer to a window seat, before talking to Minjoo.

"Well, I have a quest on me," Minjoo puffed her chest up, trying to look funny without really attempting to. "I'm here to buy her favourite mint choco ice cream."

Hitomi and Nako exchanged a glance before they both said the same thing, "Is it your anniversary with her today?"

All of a sudden, the two other customers in the shop spared Minjoo a glance, which made her flustered, but not forgetting to playfully hit both Nako and Hitomi's shoulder, "Oh my god, no! It's just that I need to cheer her up because she's upset with a mistake she'd done at work."

"Ah~" Nako gave a knowing nod before starting to slide her sleeves further up to her forearm, "Then let's get Chaewon unnie her favourite mint chocolate ice cream!"

Minjoo ended up leaving _Hiinako's Ice Cream Shop_ with a cooler bag in her hands, two tubs of mint chocolate ice cream with a tub of vanilla ice cream for free.

_(Hitomi and Nako insisted, not that Minjoo was able to resist their delicious ice cream.)_

She was now waiting outside Chaewon's office building, the cooler bag's zip was opened a little, just enough for her to peek inside the cool bag to check if the dry ice has melted yet; Hitomi and Nako gave her extra dry ice in case Chaewon gets off work late.

Everything's looking good, now she only need to wait for Chaewon.

To be honest, Minjoo didn't have any plans in mind, apart from buying mint chocolate ice cream for Chaewon because that's her favourite, but she decided to go along the flow, whatever that happens next.

"Minjoo?"

Getting lost in her thoughts, Minjoo wasn't able to snap back to reality as soon as she could when Chaewon's surprised gasp came. She hurriedly hid the cooler bag behind her legs as she welcomed the older with a warm smile.

"Hey, unnie," Minjoo leaned over to peck on Chaewon's cheeks, the older's eyes lit up with glee. "Let's get some takeaways on our way back, if you'd like?"

Chaewon nodded, "I want some bungeoppang today...been craving it since this morning. And what's that behind you?"

"Ah, unnie, you know what they are, don't you?" Minjoo smiled, before swinging the cooler bag to her front to let Chaewon see it clearly. "Your favourite ice cream, of course."

"You got us three tubs of ice cream? It's not our anniversary today, is it?" Chaewon took a step back to look at Minjoo properly, squinting her eyes a little as she looked at Minjoo from top to bottom.

"It's not, and I'm just trying to bring you a little surprise today, did it work?" Minjoo asked, looking at Chaewon with puppy eyes.

Oh no, Chaewon knows that look. She would melt for her with that look whenever, wherever. She felt herself feeling better from the mistake she did today – on the thought of it, she sighed a little, but tried to hide the upsetting feeling from Minjoo.

So she smiled gently and took over the cooler bag Minjoo had been holding while talking to her.

"You did, now let's go, Minmin."

They ended up searching around on the streets for bungeoppang longer than expected, they even got their dinner takeaways earlier than they successfully searched for their bungeoppang.

They were dead tired when they reached home, hands full of takeaways and the ice cream.

"Thank god the ice cream hasn't melted yet," Minjoo checked the tubs of ice cream before placing them into the freezer, opting to have some dinner first.

_Eating sure does heal the soul_. Minjoo thought as she looked at Chaewon who was eating their dinner satisfyingly, with Chaewon closing her eyes from time to time to savour the taste properly with a satisfied hum. 

After dinner, both of them agreed to have shower before able to eat the ice cream comfortably on the couch – what they always do on their day-offs (and something that Chaewon secretly likes to do with Minjoo, a lot).

Minjoo turned the TV on as she plopped onto the couch with a tub of vanilla ice cream in her hands, head leaning onto Chaewon's lazily, both feeling fresh from the shower and wearing comfortable hoodies.

"So...how was work today?" Minjoo started, cautiously, her gaze shifted from the TV show they were watching while eating spoonfuls of ice cream, to the older Kim as she shifted to look at Chaewon properly.

It took some time before Chaewon replied, but just it was just as what Minjoo would've expected – the older takes some time to contemplate on what she should say.

"It was...it didn't went well today," Chaewon replied, her gaze falling from the TV screen to her tub of mint chocolate ice cream. "Like, I messed up something quite big."

"Specifically, what happened?"

Although Minjoo didn't want to push, she thought it was still safe for her to push a little – getting things out from Chaewon will help her lift some of the bad moods – and that was what Minjoo had always been doing all these times. 

"We were supposed to seal the deal with an important client we've been in contact for quite a while, but I made a mistake in the proposal I wrote, the client was dissatisfied and refused to sign the contract with us, which ultimately led to us losing the client," Chaewon sighed, her spoon digging small little holes in the ice cream before scooping another spoonful into her mouth.

Minjoo sent a spoonful of vanilla ice cream into Chaewon's mouth before putting away her tub of ice cream and laying down on the L shaped couch, an arm around Chaewon's shoulder as she moved closer to the older.

"Chaewon-ah," Minjoo started, looking properly into Chaewon's eyes with the utmost loving care and full of fondness, "People always make mistakes, you and I won't be the exceptions."

"But we've been expecting to sign with him for a few months...and it was blew off because of me," Chaewon sighed defeatedly, face leaning into Minjoo's touch as she looked down.

Minjoo brushed her thumb on Chaewon's cheeks – and pinched her cheeks a little – 

"Hey! What was that for!" the baby cheetah growled _(cutely)_ as she glared _(cutely)_ at Minjoo, who was laughing with her adorable Indian dimples showing.

"You are _Kim Chaewon_ , unnie. You don't get defeated by these mistakes, do you?" Minjoo paused for a few seconds, nodding satisfyingly as Chaewon's eyes started to lit up with determination slowly. "Who knows, maybe you'd get another big big _big_ client tomorrow, or the day after? There's always more things to look forward to in the future, isn't it?"

Chaewon stared at Minjoo with a smile on her face, mixed of fondness and feeling a little amused with what Minjoo had told her.

She contemplated between pecking Minjoo's cheeks and flicking the younger's forehead, and she chose the latter.

"Ah~ unnie! What was that for?" Minjoo whined as she gently massaged the painful part on her forehead, glaring playfully at the older.

And then Chaewon leaned in to peck Minjoo on her cheeks.

"You're really cute when you try to cheer me up with positive and motivating words," Chaewon stated, then scooped a spoonful of her forgetten and almost melted mint chocolate ice cream into Minjoo's mouth. 

With the weird ice cream flavour in her mouth, Minjoo couldn't help but blush at Chaewon's words.

"As long as it does its magic..." Minjoo explained, laying down properly again on Chaewon's shoulder, her left hand naturally holding Chaewon's right hand as they continued to watch the variety show on the TV.

"Thank you, Minjoo-yah," Chaewon smiled. "I love it when you comfort me like you always do."

_With mint choco and maybe cuddles_.

Minjoo didn't reply anything, but only happily planting a gentle kiss on Chaewon's shoulder.

"Anytime, Chaewon-ah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, I've returned with a quick OS I've written in between my stressful times when working on my coursework, uni has been really busy for me, so apologies for not being able to update this series as often as I can. I hope you've enjoyed this os and I'll apologise for any typos or grammatical mistakes that I might have made in this :D As always, I'd appreciate if you could leave some comments :DDD Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this short, useless fluff that I wrote hhhhh Hopefully I'm gonna add more short one shots in this series, I'm trying to overcome my writer's block >:( 
> 
> Please leave some comments and let me know about your thoughts on this series, thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ziyiniverse if you want to :D


End file.
